Friction
by everfire
Summary: GirlXGirl. Femslash. Rouge X Boom Boom Tabitha . Rouge can't touch anyone, so she can't help but be careful and distrustful. Can Tabitha teach her to relax and feel the music? "Harsh friction of her leather pants against mine" VERY SUGGESTIVE.
1. Chapter 1

Show: X-men evolution

Time line: walk on the wild side

theme: girl power

Pairing: Tabitha X Rouge

* * *

"Dance with me." Her tone didn't leave any space between the words for questions.

I looked up, and questioned her with my manner anyway. My eyes were heavy lidded; the evening waning. The other's were on the floor already. Kitty was phasing between the chairs. Amara and Jean danced near each other in relaxed companionship. I knew I was on the outskirts, and now she was here too.

"Why?" I drawled my accent thick.

"Why not?" she replied, not stopping at all.

I looked down at my gloved hands, "You should know why not."

"And you should now why." she smiled, "Look Rouge, I'll be careful, what's it gonna hurt?"

"Right, I'll just pretend you didn't ask me that."

"Good. Now dance with me." She reached out her hand again, and this time I took it.

She pulled me up from my chair and into her arms, steadying me.

"Hey! Good job, Tabs." Kitty called over.

"This is how I awoke to my powers, you know..."I began.

She huffed, "I didn't know that." Her hands were very gently pulling me forward, coaxing me to move.

I relaxed, the music pulsating inside me. I tried to force myself to actually dance. "I was at a dance and some boy...he accidentally touched my arm."

She moved into every curve and turn that I made, "We'll just have to make sure to never actually touch."

I smiled, releasing the energy I had coiled up inside me from earlier, from winning. I felt the leather twist and creak over my hips and chest. She nestled into me her own leather pants inches from mine, a wicked grin alighting her face. I moved my hips seductively forward and was surprised when she responded, her hips brushing mine.

"See? we can do it." Tabitha breathed.

"I guess." My reply had barley left my lips before she was behind me.

I could feel her spicy breath on my neck, could feel her hands on my waist. The music was blurring my vision, all I could hear was the sound. Adrenaline filled my veins. Her hips were gyrating the air behind me, the little puffs of air were hitting my sweat slicked lower back and butt. I leaned back, She came forward...

and there was sweet contact.

Harsh friction of her leather pants, rubbing touching owning me... I threw back my head. My arms spread out around as I breathed deep, my chest straining the zipper on my shining top. My hands found hers and we shimmed back and forth. She leaned forward pressing her chest suggestively against my back.

Suddenly I pulled to one side, letting go of her hand and trailing my fingers over her front. For a second I lingered over her chest, brushing into it causing her to gasp. Feeling more sure of myself I turned us back so we were face to face, our hands clamping each other and twining again, laying at our sides.

Her cheeks were flushed pleasantly and her lips were parted as she tried to breathe. We continued to move together, back and forth. She leaned forward gaining more closeness than I thought possible; our hips moving against each other, our chests pressed into each other, our air mixing as our lips neared.

Then she pulled away, stopping nearby. Her arms lifting and her fingers intertwining over her head. I watched in fascination as she rotated her middle in a complex looking circle. She giggled and mouthed the lyrics to me. I moved my feet taking two steps at a time closer to her, taking my time and caressing an invisible lover with my hands as I went.

Her smile grew and a tiny hunger started to shine in her eyes. My hands trailed glyphs over my thighs and I watched her eyes follow each movement.

I danced away, and her eyes stayed on me, then I turned and smiled. She grinned back at me.

"Guys, they'll be worried about us if we don't come back." Jean started in on her noisy worrying again. It was abrupt, and Tabitha and I both dropped out dance. My hands slowly moving away from myself. Amara cut the music, and I glared at her.

Boom Boom sighed, "Seriously can't we ever have fun, Ms. Perfect?"

"I'm just looking out for us ok?"

"Hey!" Kitty interjected, "it's no use fighting. We were just starting to get along." She pouted a little.

"Look, it ok." Jean shook her red mane, "I'm leaving and if you don't that's your own problem."

"Exactly so stay out of it." Tabitha responded blithely.

Jean turned and walked away holding the door open for Amara, who was right on her heels.

"Look, I have a test tomorrow," Kitty offered as an excuse, rushing after Jean.

Boom Boom looked over at me, "Well, don't you have a dentist appointment you'd rather be at or something."

I gave her a skeptical look, "I have perfect teeth."

"You know what I mean" She gave me a meaningful look.

I took very deliberate steps toward her and leaned close to her lips. I pulled out into a different direction just past her ear. I breathed into her ear, "Just cause Red can pull their chains and have them coming like a pampered dog, doesn't mean that I'm her bitch too."

Tabitha looked impressed, "Well than, lets go find a place with a hipper scene, huh?"

"You...sure that's a good idea?" I asked gesturing to my long black gloves.

She was already walking away, but she turned at my question, "You gotta loosen up, girl." She smiled and hooded her eyes, "I'll help you relax. Let Boom Boom take care of you."

* * *

A/N: If you want more go ahead and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Neon strips of light spread like veins over the otherwise dingy concrete building. A gaping door stood ajar with guards posted at each side. The security guard shifted and cast haunted eyes over the masses streaming past lazily in both directions.

"A night club?" Rouge asked incredulous, "Are you sure about this?"

Tabitha turned, smiling gaily, "Sure, I'm sure. It'll be great to let loose here." She rushed forward toward the club's gaping maw.

"But," Rouge looked about nervously walking a few paces behind her friend.

"Are you scared?" Boom Boom teased easily.

"Look, this really isn't a good idea." She stopped walking and searched the area. "what if…something goes wrong."

"What are you so paranoid for? What the worst that could happen? A couple of humans pass out, so who cares?"

Rouge glared back, suddenly her chest was burning. "Is that all you think will happen? Tabs, a lot worse than that could happen."

"Who told you to call me that?" Tabitha stopped and turned matching Rouge's glare.

"I take more than just energy." Rouge looked away "I…"

"Look I don't care, okay. I just want to have fun and…" she stopped speaking to take a deep breath. "It's not like I'm making you."

Rouge lips tightened. "Fine." She responded and turned to walk away.

Tabitha stamped her foot and growled.

* * *

"Morning, Rouge" Kitty offered grinning Cheshire-like as she perched up on the edge of Rouge's desk. Bright sunlight filtered into the classroom, sending dust motes flying. Rouge glanced up soundlessly from her book. "Have fun last night?"

Rouge clicked her tongue. "It's none of your business."

Kitty stood back up and turned her hair flicking out behind her. "Well, someone's cranky. Excuse me for asking!" In her rush to get away she bumped into Jean.

"Whoa, Kitty, watch where your going."

"Sorry Jean," Shadowcat replied looking frazzled.

"You're fazing. " Jean whispered, "Kitty what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jean," She made a tisking sound deep in her voice, "It's not me who has the problem it's everyone else. " Kitty huffed and then wandered to her own desk.

Jean blinked and then spied Rouge looking at her. Rouge quickly averted her gaze once she was spotted. The red head cocked a suspicious smile and "hm-ed" to herself.

Rouge looked up startled when, for the second time this morning, someone planted themselves onto her workspace. "Have any idea what's bothering Kitty?" Jean queried.

"No." The goth girl replied turning her gaze back to the window.

The perky red-head continued her assault, "well then what about what's up with you, you seem off."

"Does something have to be wrong with me?" She yelled, sudden and vicious.

Jean settled her perfectly manicured hands into her lap, "There's no need for you to be hostile; I'm only trying to help you." She sighed,"Listen, if you ever need to talk or anyth…"

The receiver of this kind offer slammed her book on the table and opened it, "I don't need your help, and I'd never ask for it. All I want is for you to leave me alone." She began reading as if her life depended on understanding the mathematical equation before her.

Jean shook her head and left Rouge for a lost cause, settling down into her own seat.

* * *

At lunchtime, Jean met Scott in the courtyard at their usual table. Kitty was already devouring her sandwich, and Kurt was dodging other students in order to reach his seat.

"Hi, Scott," the red head greeted as she set down her tray.

"Oh, hi Jean, "Scott gave her a mildly guilty look that Jean chose to ignore. "How are you?" He shrugged off the expression with a polite grin.

"I'm all right," She pouted looking insincere.

"Are you sure? You seem…"

Cyclopes was interrupted by Kurt exclaiming "The only edible thing on the menu today was pudding."

Kitty looked smug and took another bite, "That's why I brought it from home."

"I'm okay; I'm just worried about Rouge."

"What about her?" Kurt perked up latching onto a topic less kitty-centric. "Is she sick?"

"No." Kitty scoffed, "She's just being a bitch."

"That's what I mean," Jean pulled the topic back to her, "She acting so angry all of a sudden. We were just starting to get along."

Scott sent Kurt a knowing look. Kurt grinned. Then, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I don't know." The red-head continued, "Did I do something?"

"Oh, come on miss perfect do you really think you're the center of the world or do you just act that way?" Boom Boom made her usual explosive entry, Kurt's milk becoming the victim.

"Aw, come on." Kurt shook his hands to relieve them of the white liquid. Kitty squealed and moved away to avoid the spray.

"What are you doing over here?" Scott directed at the blonde trickster.

She grinned back and sat on the table. "Is that any way to greet a lady?" She blew a kiss at Scott, who flinched. Tabitha laughed manically. "So Red, you haven't answered yet." She added when she caught her breath.

"What do you mean?"

Tabitha licked her lips, "Just because she's angry doesn't mean it involves you."

Kitty scoffed, "what would you know?"

"Plenty," Boom Boom shifted her expression to the side, "I'm the one she's pissed at." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Then apologize." The red-head started at the same time that Cyclopes word vomited, "What did you do?"

The mad bomber lifted her eyebrows, and then seemed to notice Kurt for the first time. "Hi," She moved closer.

"Hi," Nightcrawler stammered back.

"Do me a favor?" Her hands trailed down his chest, "Give this to her." In one swift movement she pulled the blue boy to her lips and slipped a hand into his gaping shirt. A light began to glow through his tee. Suddenly the elf was propelled backwards by a blinding force, and he tumbled over the courtyard's cobblestones.

Tabitha neatly lifted herself from the table and grinned at the shocked expressions surrounding her.

"You could have hurt him." Scott admonished, hand fingering his glasses.

Jean grabbed his arm, "Scott." She reminded him of his surroundings. He lowered his arm reluctantly.

"Which one?" Kurt choked from the ground as he sat up. Kitty rushed over to help hold him up.

The blonde seemed to consider, "Both" She supposed aloud. Then she turned and left, dancing to a song only she could hear.

Kurt blinked for a moment, "How am I supposed to do that?

* * *

Rouge balanced her head in her hands, and watched the sunset. Her stomach rumbled but she ignored it, focusing on the beautiful tattered peach skin sky. Behind her was a tent made of green canvas and a smoldering fire. 'This is how things should be' she thought to herself, 'on no one's side but my own.' She licked her lips, and shifted hugging her arms to herself.

"It's so quiet now," She whispered just for the irony. Something shifted in the leaves above her.

A/N: POOR KURT! He had his lunch ruined. Well, here's the second chapter, it seems a little random….I just couldn't make it that easy, right? It won't be ridiculously hard either though, so don't worry (or get too excited if you like angst). Please read and review. Thank you!


End file.
